


whatever

by snowysnowdin



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysnowdin/pseuds/snowysnowdin
Kudos: 1





	whatever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActivelyWeird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivelyWeird/gifts).



blahblahblah


End file.
